familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mount Pleasant, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0990517 |website = |footnotes = }} Mount Pleasant is a town located in eastern Cabarrus County, North Carolina, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the town population was 1,652. The town center is located at the crossroads of Mount Pleasant Road and North Carolina Highway 73. NC Highway 49 skirts the town to the north on its way from Charlotte to Asheboro. The town is an important reference point along the road between Charlotte, the largest city in the Carolinas, and Raleigh, the North Carolina state capital. The town is also an important point on NC Highway 73 between Concord and Albemarle. History The town was once the site of North Carolina College, a Lutheran college for men which closed in 1902 and later became Mt. Pleasant Collegiate Institute, and the Mount Amoena Seminary, a Lutheran finishing school for women (1859–1927). The Eastern Cabarrus Historical Museum is located in the old administration building of North Carolina College. The First Congregational Church, Lentz Hotel, Mount Pleasant Collegiate Institute Historic District, and Mount Pleasant Historic District are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Mount Pleasant is the hometown of The Avett Brothers, a folk band formed by brothers Scott and Seth Avett. Geography Mount Pleasant is located in eastern Cabarrus County at (35.403734, -80.435478). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all land. Education The town is home to Mount Pleasant Elementary, Middle, and High Schools, which serve most of the families of eastern Cabarrus County. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,259 people, 473 households, and 353 families residing in the town. The population density was 900.7 people per square mile (347.2/km²). There were 521 housing units at an average density of 372.7 per square mile (143.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 93.09% White, 5.88% African American, 0.32% Asian, and 0.71% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.24% of the population. There were 473 households out of which 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.3% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.2% were non-families. 21.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.00. In the town the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 16.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 88.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $48,207, and the median income for a family was $55,568. Males had a median income of $36,900 versus $25,357 for females. The per capita income for the town was $21,556. About 2.3% of families and 6.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.9% of those under age 18 and 21.0% of those age 65 or over. References External links * Town of Mount Pleasant official website Category:Towns in Cabarrus County, North Carolina Category:Towns in North Carolina